


Sailor Iron Mouse Won't Flee

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse frowned after she failed to locate any Star Seeds and obtain them for Sailor Galaxia.





	Sailor Iron Mouse Won't Flee

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse frowned after she failed to locate any Star Seeds and obtain them for Sailor Galaxia. Her body trembled at the thought of Galaxia scowling again. A stray cat appearing. Eyes were wide after a cat appeared. *I won't flee.* Sailor Iron Mouse ran the minute Galaxia appeared.

 

THE END


End file.
